


Мальчик из будущего

by Tyusha



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly





	Мальчик из будущего

Если работать головой, то все получится. 

Впервые эту фразу Марти услышал в четырнадцать лет. 

Отец подарил на день рождения скейт, какой он всегда хотел, и теперь он старательно учился кататься. Просто ездить казалось ему скучным, надо обязательно учиться делать трюки, иначе зачем нужен скейт – проще пешком. За последние три часа он падал столько, что со счета сбился. Падал и вставал, падал и вставал – а на последний раз плюнул. Поднялся, таща скейт за собой и вытирая кровь с разбитых коленок и локтей, облизывая прокушенную губу, чтобы не так болело. Шел домой надутый и обиженный на весь мир – и особенно на отца, который не мог выйти и научить. Марти хотелось бросить скейт прямо здесь – или вон в ту груду железного мусора – но он понимал, это временно и завтра бы жалел и ругал сам себя. Остановился осмотреться – он не заметил, куда повернул последний раз, погруженный в свои проблемы, – и услышал голос. 

– Эй, там есть кто-нибудь? Мне нужен ключ на семнадцать, – голос звучал глухо, и Марти оглянулся, но так и не смог увидеть, откуда. 

– Простите?.. – спросил он, еще раз повернув голову. 

– На семнадцать. На столе должен быть, – из-под груды мусора вылезла рука, – ну же. 

Марти подошел к столу около открытой двери гаража. Может быть, на нем где-то и был ключ на семнадцать, но он даже не представлял, как его искать среди всей этой горы инструментов – он честно распознал отвертку и молоток. Этими в его семье хоть раз, но пользовались. 

– Я не вижу его, – сказал наконец Марти и услышал кряхтение. Рука исчезла обратно под мусор, но появились ноги, туловище и голова – привлекающая больше внимания, чем все остальное. Лохматая, седая и на вид безумная. 

– Ох уж современная молодежь! – воскликнул старик примерно одного возраста с дедом Марти. – Чему вас только в школах учат. 

Он схватил ключ со стола и только тогда кинул взгляд на Марти – безумнее всякой головы – и замер. Марти поежился, шагнув назад, но любопытство не дало уйти. Старик хлопнул ртом – раз, другой – и улыбнулся. Совсем не безумно, как уже думалось Марти, но по-доброму и нежно. Марти лишь выгнул бровь в вопросе. 

– Здравствуй, мальчик из будущего.

– Простите?.. – переспросил Марти, но старик уже мотал головой, все так же улыбаясь. 

– Нет-нет. Меня зовут доктор Эмметт Браун, а вы, молодой человек? – старик протянул раскрытую ладонь – мозолистую, грязную, с нестриженными ногтями. – Я ученый. Изобретатель. 

– Мартин МакФлай, – Марти пожал руку и отодвинулся на полшага. – Так это вы создали? – кивнул на груду мусора. 

– О, да, бесполезная вещь, – отмахнулся старик. – Если хочешь, я покажу тебе более интересные изобретения? Ты ведь играешь на гитаре? Как раз недавно я создал неплохой усилитель. 

– Нет, я не играю, – покачал головой Марти. – У меня и гитары нет. 

– О, правда?.. – старик почесал лоб. – Всему свое время. 

– Я пойду, доктор, – Марти отошел еще на пару шагов и почти повернулся. 

– Не поедешь? На скейте? 

– Нет, я не умею, – сжал губы Марти. Колено заныло, напоминая о неудаче. – И никогда не сумею. Это бесполезно. 

– Глупости! – вскрикнул старик и схватил Марти за плечи, смотря прямо в глаза. – Запомни, Марти, нет ничего невозможного, если подумаешь головой, то все получится! Поверь мне, будешь стараться – и через каких-то три, два года будешь самым настоящим профи! Я обещаю тебе. Не смей сдаваться. 

Почему-то глаза уже не казались безумными. Наверное, потому что Марти рассмотрел их поближе. Они горели, но не безумством – вдохновением, надеждой, мечтой, идеей. Радостью и неверием – если присмотреться еще ближе. 

Наверное, Марти впервые слышал такие слова не по телевизору и не в мотивирующих песнях. Впервые кто-то говорил это лично ему, только ему и никому больше.   
Старик отстранился, напоследок хлопнув его по плечу. 

– Ну, бывай. Заглядывай, если будет время. Если хочешь, я могу рассчитать, под каким углом выгодней прыгать.

Марти кивнул и уехал. Пока медленно и шатаясь, но те слова зажгли надежду и веру в себя. Или может быть не слова, а взгляд и чужая уверенность в его, Мартины, силы? Впервые кто-то настолько заинтересовал его и – что, наверное, важнее для четырнадцатилетнего мальчика – заинтересовался им. Марти даже не думал, вернется ли, но на следующий день скейт сам прикатил к старому гаражу с открытой дверью, грудой мусора и безумным – гениальным? – доктором.


End file.
